


Leather Chucks

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BestWereDad!Derek, But is a really good Dad, Derek Hates Malls, M/M, School Clothes Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately Stiles insists on school clothes shopping as a family, and now Derek has to go to the mall. He makes it out okay, and has a pretty cool parenting moment to boot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Chucks

Derek hates malls. He would rather peel his claws out, one by one, than to be stuck inside the hell that is Beacon Hills Shopping Center. As much as he tried to get Stiles to agree to buy the twin’s school clothes online too, He always refused.

“Derek, I’m perfectly content being a hermit the other 364 days of our year, but one day isn’t going to kill us.” He teased, leading Derek through the parking lot with a firm grip on his hand. “Besides’ the twins are getting older now and they’re putting more effort and energy into their appearance. We need to show them some support in picking out their own styles.”

“Can’t some of the girls’ do it, or Isaac even. People who actually enjoy _this_ kinda stuff.” Derek replied with a disgruntled expression. He would have folded his arms over his chest but Stiles refused to let go of his hand. Wishing more than anything he could have bribed Lydia to fly across the country and take his place.

“No. Do you wanna know why, Derek? Because we’re their parents and that’s who they need right now.” Stiles said, a smug grin climbing higher on his lips.

“Ugh, fine.”

Cece’s “style” varied from store to store. In some places she’d pick out skirts, dresses, tights, and Derek even gave into a large pair of clacking heels. In others, she was happier with jeans, graphic tees, and sneakers. He didn’t understand her method, but Derek found himself not understanding quite a bit about her recently.

The same level of confusion could be applied to her brother as well. Although when it came to shopping, Asher didn’t appear to be any happier to be there than Derek himself. The boy didn’t smile at all until about two hours in when Stiles pulled him into a Converse Outlet. Once inside, his son lit up and Derek instantly felt better. Cece’s pleased smile and cute laugh had flowed through him, improving his sour mood somewhat, but having them both excited and smelling happy was enough to pull him out of it completely.

Shortly after they entered the store, Derek found a nice chair toward the back and had a seat. For the first time since they’d left the car, Stiles released his hand and he was finally free. Admittedly he didn’t want to go far, but the clammy grip of their sweating hands was swiftly and happily wiped away. Derek crossed a leg over his knee and reached for a small magazine table.

‘ _This_ is my favorite place so far,’ he thought to himself. It was probably owned or managed by a husband or father who hated malls as much as Derek if the comfort of his chair was anything to go by. The fact that it had any seating at all outside of those rickety silver trays was a surprise.

Derek straightened up when the scent of cub filled his nose, focusing on the steady beat of Asher’s heart as he rounded the aisle. He had a box in his hands that held the familiar and calming scent of leather mixed with the chemical acridity of rubber, making Derek’s nose twitch.

“Hey bud, find something you like?” he asked. Asher shrugged and held out the box.

When Derek opened it, he was a surprised. Asher usually either picked running shoes or boots, until now, there was no inbetween. Yet, Derek found himself staring at a pair black leather converse with “Chuck Taylor” scribed across the label. They were nice, he supposed. If you like that sort of thing.

Derek cracked a wide smile, smelling Ash’s anxiety even though he was trying to act like he didn’t care. “Well, you know how I feel about leather.”

“Yeah, I mean..they’re okay. Looks a little like something Pops would wear, though.” Asher replied, his eyes widening briefly.

It was then that Derek realized what was happening.

“Ash, You know that you don’t have to be a carbon copy of me,” he paused, “Actually, that’s about the last thing I want.”

“Oh,” Asher’s head dropped just a little. His son was usually so strong, so comfortable in his own skin but Derek could see that this was one of the few things Ash was insecure about. Derek often worried that his teenage son was much too like him, despite how often Stiles had told him it was all of his best qualities. One of the biggest marks of a good Alpha was their confidence and though even Laura had struggled with it some in her teen years, she never had the kind of self-doubt that Derek did. Only another reason that he wasn’t meant to be Alpha.

“Come here,” he said, waiting on his son to move forward into his arms. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be like me, or like your papa, as long as you know that being Asher is what’s most important.”

Asher smiled in response. It was small, but genuine, and Derek was pleased as the scent of anxiety faded away. He reached out for Asher’s shoulder and squeezed it quickly. “C’mon let’s see if we can drag your sister out of here while there’s still daylight.”


End file.
